do you love me, or me
by Allison argent fan
Summary: when allison has to choose between scott and issac drama happens who be heartbroken? will there be a friendship ruined? and dear god who is coming to beacon hills? so much drama. to make it worse a new threat wants revenge who will it go after? beacon hills will never be the same!
1. Chapter 1

"who is it allison me,or issac" scott asked heartbroken he doesn't want to make her choose but she can't have both "I love you both, why can't have you both" she asked "cause i'm not gay" issac said crossing arms allison never wanted this happen she didn't even know how she was caught in this

*_flashback*_

_"oh scott, ah, please m-more" allison moaned as her scott were at it behind ms. McCall's back " come on bitch beg for me" scott growled pulling out of allison "mmm, scott please oh please" she begged but got nothing he smiled eyes burning red,fangs craving to bite her, claws wanting to dig into her thighs, she shot up and kissed him needy reaching for his cock he grabbed her hands and put them behind her back and slammed into her hard and painfully she screamed into his chest he felt her walls tighten he picked the pace for his final thrust he pulled out and put on his boxer and jeans as she started to put her booty shorts on and black bra and spray paint tank top on "we tell no one got it" scott ordered he was her alpha and she obeyed "yeah, sure" she agreed she was about walk out the front door when issac came in "hey allison can we talk" he asked "so um... listen i noticed that you've been flirting with me recently and do you like me or scott" he asked _

_*flashback over* _

now here she is having to pick between to wonderful boys but can have one she gnawed her bottom lip not wanting to hurt anyone (again) she took a deep breath she finally decided..."ok boys i know who I choose...I choose-"

**cliff hanger who will allison choose? will there be anger? heartbreak? plus two surprising people come to beacon hills! read to find out more R&R**


	2. chapter 2

"I choose scott, I'm sorry issac but when i was flirting i was being friendly me and you have nothing in common I'm sorry" allison said "oh, I-I understand i just need to think a bit" issac left and ran into the woods allison tried to follow him but scott held her back "don't he needs his space" scott said hugging allison she gave scott a kiss and left she was happy she chose scott they both love each other once she got home it was empty as just like always tears formed in her eyes but never fell

_*flashback*_

_the long claws wrapped around his neck "say sorry chris your sister and you got rid of my pack one down you to go" the woman said staring at allison's brown eyes her bow and arrow ready "if your going to kill me at least let me tell my daughter something" he asked not wanting to leave allison the pack were in wolf form but stayed next to allison any sudden movement chris was dead "allison i-i called two people that are real close to you t-they'll watch over you it's your-" he was cut off by the woman slashing his throat as she let go allison let go of her arrow digging into the woman's brain allison dropped her bow and cried in her father's chest losing the last family she had until the two get here_

_*flashback over*_

she was just dropping her bag into her room when a knock came from the front door maybe it was scott or lydia she went down stairs and opened the door she saw two boys the first looked her age had black hair with red dying in it he was tall maybe scott's height he had a built body and strong face the second boy was the first boy's age light brown hair like her milk chocolate eyes less built looked like scott and stlies mixed together was stiles height "are allison argent" the first asked cocking his head "yes,you are" she asked putting her hands on her hips"i'm zack and that's byron we're your older brothers" zack said "wait,i never had brothers is that what dad tried to tell me"she wondered but let the boys in they unlocked two bedrooms it had a bed and everything " how old are you two" allison asked as she watch zack cook dinner "im 19 byron is 18" zack said as he turned off the stove "where were you two" allison asked grabbing a drink "aunt faith's house" byron said

* * *

at the lake a young couple were running to the lake stripping till they were naked "last one in is sushi" the girl called jumping into the lake the boy not far behind they screamed and splashed till the girl noticed someone staring at them "josh some chick is staring" the girl said josh just swam towards the woman she dived under but had a giant fish tail the girl close for josh to see jagged teeth red eyes pointed fish ears she grabbed his leg and dragged him to the bottom drowning him josh's girlfriend screamed hoping to get away but was bitten a giant chunk of flesh missing killing the girl one eye missing fingers gone totally eaten

...

the police found the girl and boys body shredded misssing limbs the sheriff called stiles and scott "missing limbs gorged completely i can't even look at it" john said "who would kill two teenagers" stiles asked looking at the covered bodies "not who,what" scott said seeing the girls body


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys listen i got a review saying i was lazy making the story i was hoping you guys understand it was a contest but i get. :p **

"so you guys are saying that a fish monster is eating people" derek said bluntly rubbing the bridge of his nose "that's the most stupidest thing i ever heard,oh and by the way i found issac swearing he would kill somebody, anybody want to tell me what the hell is wrong with him hm?!" derek fussed stiles looked at scott who was about to change the topic till allison came running in body wet and scared look on her face "why the fuck are you wet" scott asked watching blood and water off her "dose anybody know what the hell is going on there is something in the lake and i think it marked me" she showed a giant webbed like hand with claws on the end behind her left ear going to her neck "still don't believe" stiles asked

...

issac was dragging himself back to the McCall till he heard a branch crack "who's there!" he yelled "i-it's ok i'm byron" a boy said he looked a year older than him "oh,i'm issac" he said calming down at the sexy boy "hey i was looking for someone,but i think i found something better" byron said writing something down "give me a call will ya gotta go later" he ran issac stared at the number he smiled "damn he's hot" he muttered walking back home licking his lips

**yeah! super short i will make a issac/oc thing but i was reading a review of reunion and i will make a story like that just more sexy so yeah! R&R and i hope i get more reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

issac decided to call byron he dialed the number "hello"byron said "hey it's issac" issac siad reminding the older boy "hey, you still number how nice" byron said issac slightly blushed "so listen you wanna-u-um go on a date" issac asked "sure how 'bout my place my family will be out tonight" byron said hoping allison wasn't listening "sure see at 8" issac said hanging up byron let out a sigh of relief "hey man i'm going out for while allison is with some boy "zack said running to his charger

...

Allison was walking back to Scott's house "how will i explain to brothers about a creature in the lake bopped me one" Allison said jumping on scott's back laying her head down "don't wor- wait brothers " he asked "right, my older brothers are well staying with me till i'm older or forever" she said finally reaching Scott's house "that was fun will we do it again" issac asked from the phone just as scott and allison walked inside "bye byron" issac said hanging up "Byron my big brother" allison said shocked "wait your older brother" issac said confused "dude yes, my older brother byron" allison said getting annoyed "well,oops didn't know so you gonna tell him not to date me" issac said sarcastic "issac that's her older brother" scott said not wanting a fight " so your gonna side with her" issac said getting angry "I'm not on anyone side" scott said getting irritated "no your siding with your dumbass girlfriend" issac snapped that was crossing the line for scott he grabbed issac by the throat and slammed him to the wall "what did you call her" scott said darkly eyes glowing red " I called her a dumbass" issac spat in scott's face who threw issac across the living "stop scott don't do this he can date my brother just stop" allison pleaded grabbing his forearm he just shook her off but grabbed her wrist " NO I WANT HIM OUT HOUSE AND NEVER RETURN EVER" he yelled satring at issac who was about to attack but ran out the house scott was still breathing heavy he calmed down when allison tried to wiggle out his grip "i'm so sorry i-i was just mad and-maybe you should go home stay away from me-please" he said backing away from her who was trying to calm him down "scott d-don't it's ok i understand p-please" she asked tears scared he was going breakup with her "call your other brother" he said running up stairs she pulled her phone out falling onto her thighs side way "hey zack,no im fine, listen can pick me up,not far, bye" she said wating for her brother

...

the car ride was silent "what's that on the side of your face" zack asked trying make small talk but worried happened to his baby-sister "oh well argents like you are sure to hunt something that attacks a kin" she said looking at a picture of her and scott when they were best friends "lake monster" zack said getting a better view of his sister she nodded her head looking out the window


	5. Chapter 5

when the argent siblings got home allison ran upstairs and called scott multiple times he never answered she finally gave up and cried she heard a knock on her door and byron walked in with blankets and hot chocolate "i know about issac he came over and told me everything i knew i'm new at this but i trust my baby sister more than some boy i meet in the woods" byron said hugging his still crying sister "I don't care that you two date i'm happy for you-but this is about-gasp-scott h-he said to stay awayi love him i'm going to never find-wheeze-love" she chocked

* * *

scott was on his bed listening to his phone ring seeing allison picture show up he was getting angry he just wanted to run to her house and fuck her but fought the craving he laid there rest of the night thinking about calling the huntress he finally caved in and called the girl

allison: scott?

scott: hey babe i-i want y-you here now

allison: so you finally decided to call ignoring me telling me to stay away scott do you love me or not i don't wanna be friends

scott: listen i can't hurt you i love you but if i hurt you i'll never forgive myself

Allison: you can let go-i have to go my brother is starting to wake up love you

with that she hung up leaving scott sighing heavily why can't he be just normal

next day

it was a friday night and lydia wanted to go skinny dipping so the pack went to the lake the boys stayed dried while lydia and allison played in the lake "so you and issac..." aiden trailed off "he yelled at me, thought allison was low enough to not make them date, and called her a dumbass" scott said staring at the naked girls "and you and allison" stiles asked "we're um ...we're still together but she wants me to meet her brothers" scott said looking down

...

the girls were swimming in the water gossiping and talking about their relationships " wanna scare the boys" lydia asked with and evil smirk " we go further and act like were drowning" lydia continued but allison was swimming towards a dark figure along with lydia "uh w-who are you" allison asked, the dark figure swam towards the girls "shh hush child it'll all be over,you to lydia" the woman with a husky voice said eyes turning pitch black teeth becoming jagged and sharp webs growing on her hands "s-scott, derek" allison called the wolves but they didn't look. the woman grabbed the girls legs trying pull them under the girls screeched and splashed put the boys thought they were playing finally the woman had them under but they kept coming up "SCOTT...SCOTT... F-FISH... MONSTER... AHHHHH" Allison yelled but pulled under but never came up finally stiles was the one to jump into the lake and swam towards the girls "SCOTT THEY WERE NOT PLAYING" stiles yelled grabbing the girls body he swam over towards the wolves dragging the girls to land when stiles got theto land scott instantly put his head on allison's chest his eyes widened "call 911" he said getting off allison's chest "it's okay stay with alli. stay with me everything will be okay" allison heard scott and sirens then every thing went black.


	6. Chapter 6

it's been 12 hours since the attack lydia was okay but allison was still being tested "scott can you come here" Ms. McCall asked he quickly walked in "she has cuts all over her legs she is on life support lost to much blood it's a sly chance she'll live" scott started to pace breathing heavily then the heart monitor started to slow down till it stopped scott was having a panic attack melissa grabbed his wrist to hold him still he roared. the pack heard the roar and knew that meant their about to lose another person suddenly two boys rushed in "is she okay" the young boy asked "who?who are you" derek asked "im byron that's zack is allison okay" byron said rushing the question "no idea but hearing scott roar means not good" lydia said looking down tears forming in her eyes "oh no" zack said derek and ethan helped down into the chairs walked in with a crying scott "please don't tell us..." stiles trailed off "it's to late she's gone" Mrs. McCall's voice cracked at the last two words the pack hung their heads while others silently cried the pack drove home leaving scott and the argent boys alone "so your scott mccall" zack said "yes you are" scott asked "zack,byron" he said they stayed at the hospital wanting to see the person that meant everything to them peacfully sleep never to wake up "there has to be way I can't lose her" scott said crying again at 'I can't lose her' "maybe there is i read if a person gets attacked by a mermaid as we call it and dies we can find a flower that will save her or we can kill her" zack said " I'll find the flower you two try to kill the mermaid" byron said rushing out "we can't those things live in water they'll drown us" scott said staring at allison's lifeless body "we could always could go to deaton" scott mumbled scott left zack with allison driving to deaton's office

* * *

byron was searching through the woods looking for a bluebell till he ran into issac "byron hey we never talked ever since you know" issac said "not now" byron said walking past issac who followed him "what are we looking for" issac asked byron stopped and looked at issac "we?" byron repeated "yeah we" issac said less confident "you won't even care about what i'm looking for or who it's for" byron said turning his heels and re-continued looking for the flower "of course i will" issac protested "ok then, i'm looking for a bluebell flower and it's for allison" byron said "why is sick something got little cold" issac joked but byron pinned him to a tree breathing heavy "my sister is dead and I have less than 24 hours to bring her back to life and you wanna joke about her" byron growled "I-I'm sorry I didn't know" issac apologized byron just let go of his throat "do me a favor get the hell away from me before i kill you and by the way we're through" he said leaving a shocked issac in the woods

* * *

at deaton's office scott told the entire story about the attacks "well to save allison you have to ether find a bluebell flower or turn her into a werewolf the whole killing thing is impossible cause they never leave the water" deaton said "byron is finding the bluebell,but i don't want to turn her into a werewolf not suffer the way i did when i got bit" scott said leaning into the door frame "it's one way out scott i would make a sacrifice to keep anyone alive" deaton said walking out the examine room "one way out" scott mumbled

* * *

back at the hospital scott called byron and told him to come back by the time byron got there scott told him everything "okay scott you can give her the bite we'll keep it a secret just please take good of our sister when the full moon comes" zack said as he and byron went home "allison whatever happens just know I did it for you" scott whispered he grabbed allison's arm eyes glowed red and fangs became jagged he quickly bit down on her arm as blood trickled down her arm 'peter told me the ether kills you or change you' scott remembered stiles telling him when he let's go the bite quickly healed allison started to breath the heart monitor started up again scott smiled and laid there with allison

**hey guys so sorry I kept you waiting i am taking this stupid long boring benchmark test and I barley stay up late any more so yeah hope you liked the fluffy scallison ending i almost cried so i will try to update sooner R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

allison started to stir which made scott instantly woke up and held her in his arms "huh? sc-scott" allison whimpered at the pain that shot through her body "hey it's okay" scott cooed "I-I thought... where am I" allison asked "hospital you were attacked I had to make you a werewolf cause you were going to die" scott whispered the last part "you made me a werewolf one way or another i was going to change" allison said "what?" scott asked so confused allison started to sob as scott held her tighter "I-I'm p-pregnant" allison sobbed as scott's eyes widen as he look straight forward "say what!" scott yelled looking straight at allison "m-m-my bad" allison whimpered "hold the hell up your fucking pregnant" scott paced allison tried to move but the pain was very painful "scotty come here" allison said scott quickly ran over he leaned over the bed and allison slapped the living crap out him "what the" scott tried to say but allison cut him "get a hold of your self" allison barked and got out the bed "how long are you" scott asked "4 w-weeks" allison said backing away "your 4 weeks far and you tell me now" scott yelled he calmed down enough to leave allison "I'm sorry" allison sobbed

**super short but had my nine year old cousin help so tell me what you think **


	8. Chapter 8

"wait so your pregnant and a werewolf" byron said to allison "i'm four weeks ahead and scott is mad cause i didn't tell him just like all the other boys in the world except you and zack" allison said rubbing the tiny bump on her "well do you think the bite could have messed the baby up" zack said allison's eyes widen as she never thought about it "oh my god what if i have a miscarriage" allison gasped she ran upstairs and emailed scott

**get your ass over here asap big emergency**

allison sent the email and sat on her bed hoping nothing happens to her child scott came through her window not happy she wanted to see him "what is it" scott asked flatly "it's your fault" allison snarled as scott looked confused "what?" scott asked "if that stupid bite you gave kills our baby then it'll be your fault" tears were falling from her eyes "Allison that child is yours" scott said "what your the one that got me pregnant it's also your child scott you are acting like bitch it's your child start accepting it" allsion was sobbing making scott weak allison felt a sharp pain in stomach and fell luckily scott caught her and held her "the baby w-whats" allison fainted scott soon called her brothers up stairs "what happened" byron asked "i don't know she just fainted " scott said his heart was racing why was he acting like the other boys who find out their girlfriend is pregnant now there's no telling if she or the baby will actually live he is such a jerk "don't worry it's part of the pregnancy some things will happen at non-knowing times" zack said as he laid allison down on the bed "how do you know" scott asked "because i got a werewolf pregnant once" zack said looking at allison


	9. Chapter 9

**this is zack telling the story on how he got a werewolf pregnant and who she is hold on to something **

_a young girl maybe 17 was running through the woods she was breathing heavy "HELP!HELP!" she bellowed knowing her home was close suddenly a pair of red eyes showed a man cam out of the wood's shadow "sweet heart your gonna get hurt calm down who is he" the man saw they boy in there girl's arms "i don't know i found him beaten up and cuts all over him but he's not a werewolf " she panicked she knows a wolf attacked him no hunter can do this "come on i'll heal him just stay outside the healing room" the man grabbed the teenage boy and walked to the basement where sick kids or adults were "greg who is this" a nurse asked "my daughter found him i think a wolf attacked him" greg said laying the boy down on the cot as the nurse excepted him "must be an omega he or she could be dead now with the hunters everywhere" the nurse said "megan just heal the boy" greg said leaving megan with the human_

"so who was the human" byron asked the pack were listening to the story "who do think it was...me of course" zack said "and the wolf" derek asked zack just hung his head but continued the story "i woke up and saw her brown eyes staring at me"

_zack jumped when saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him the girl just giggled "good morning sleepy head you okay" the girl asked zack looked at him self and nodded "what happened" zack mumbled "you were attacked but i saved you well a nurse did but i found " the girl smiled "okay,i'm zack" he put his hand out for her took shake and she took it " nice to meet you zack" the girl said "and you are" zack pushed "just know i found you and didn't leave you" the girl said later on she and zack to a walk and the woods they were talking about normal things school,grades,family,friends when zack popped the question "do you have a boyfriend" he asked the girl looked at him blushing she slowly leaned in and kissed zack "i do now" she giggled zack forcefully kissed her as they fell back._

"whoa whoa! what is the girls name" lydia said "I'll tell you how it happen meaning the name came last" zack said

_so from then on they kept seeing each other the kept their relationship a secret till one day the girl told zack what no guy wants to hear "i'm pregnant" she said holding her stomach they told their parents and were allowed to see each other only for the baby 8 months past and they were close to having their son "zack what are going to do i still live with my parents you still live with yours" the girl said "i bought a place for us and the baby stuff" zack and his love moved into a nice apartment then one the baby came they named him ty argent "you know after all this time you never told me your name" zack said holding his son her love didn't know but the baby looked like her brother "laura hale_

**didn't see that coming did you well that is it make sure to check mine and scallisonlover's story base**


	10. Chapter 10

**i am sorry everyone but i can't make anymore stories i have a huge writers block and thanks to some rude comments it made it worst so no more updates sorry i will try to come back as soon as i can**


	11. Chapter 11

allison was three months pregnant she was gonna have twins everyone was supportive of them including zack he never wanted this to the same like him he lost his girlfriend and son in the fire due to late aunt kate. graduation was today and allison had to give a speech when stiles' name was finally called allison walked up "hi everybody,i'm allison argent, over these past few years I've seen students come and go. today we graduate with our heads held high, some might go to college some not, but whatever we do we never give up on the goal we aim for. we've all had our ups and days or bad days. but we manged to get through them,and it was worth. i hope to see some of you guys here and there,we'll see each other and ask how our life is you to those who helped us and supported us." with that allison sat down as she got an applause from the students and crowd the teacher came up and announced the new beacon hills graduates as the students tossed their caps up and cheered by the the ceremony was over allison was hugging her brothers "congrats sis" byron said "that speech was beautiful" zack said as he wiped a fake tear away as allison had hit him "good cause it was your speech i took out your room" allison said with a laugh as zack rolled his eyes.

* * *

5 months have passed and allison was going to the doctor with lydia and scott "you excited we get to what baby is going to be" lydia asked scott "sort of" scott said looking at his phone "what do you mean sort of" lydia asked "it's just i'm nervous" scott said as he got a supportive pat on the back. "allison argent" the nurse called as the trio went with the sat in the exam room when the doctor came in she knew scott right away "hi scott" the doctor said as scott waved "so miss argent we'll see how your child is doing." allison laid down as the doctor put the gel on her stomach she pointed to the screen "so there's the head and...oh my" the doctor said "what is it" allison asked worried "miss argent you carrying twins" the doctor smiled. scott went pale luckily the doctor or allison didn't see "t-twins" allison stammered "yep two children" the doctor thanked the doctor and left the car ride was silent till lydia said"congrats you two you'll have two kids" allison gave a weak smile as scott winced "scotty you haven't said anything you okay?" allison asked "yeah i'm just a little stressed" scott said rubbing his face.


	12. Chapter 12

a knock on the door woke allison up she walked down the stairs. she couldn't see who the person was when she opened the door she held her stomach and backed away at the door was kate. "how are you alive" allison asked she had to be dreaming "let's just say i lived with help of someone i hear your pregnant at 17" kate smiled that sent chills down allison's spine she raced to the phone to call scott,or derek. "now now sweetheart don't call the mutts" kate said in a mocked sad tone "your gonna kill me" allison sobbed the lights turned on to see byron up he grabbed a knife when he saw kate and allison "step away from her you crazy bitch byron growled. "oh byron i only wanted to repair things with you kids" kate cooed "you killed the hales only a few are alive zack's family is dead ty was only a month old" byron snarled he stepped closer to kate.

"byron what's-"zack stopped his blood boiled the woman who killed his mate and son was there gonna kill his sister "zacky hey" kate greeted zack grabbed a beer bottle and broke it "get away from her you monster" zack snarled " oh you kids will never get over what i did" kate shook her head "please please don't kill me or the twins" allison sobbed which broke kate's heart "allison i'm here to kill you or the twins you kids don't know the real story" kate said as she walked into the living room "what happened when i burned the hale house i was told to"


	13. Chapter 13

"i was told to burn the house" kate said as they looked at in distrust "who told you" zack said he hated her even if she was told to."geard" kate admitted "if he wanted to burn the house he could have done it himself" allison said she wasn't paying attention to any of it she kept feeling the babies kicking get harder and harder "he was to old not quick enough and to weak the cancer made him weak"kate said her niece and nephews don't trust her she couldn't blame them "wanted to warn derek but other hunters were with me" kate said her eyes filled with tears "so instead i payed two teenagers to cover the outside of the house while another hunter lit the fire the others blamed me for the fire geard lied to them saying i broke the code i died in the hands of a man who lost his family to geard's order" kate laughed "but i got my revenge, you wanna who brought me back" kate asked as the trio nodded their heads "derek brought me back right after he became the alpha my heart was still beating and he bit my arm i was hiding out in other states" kate said they were in shock she shocked tortture and shot derek and he brought her back allison covered her stomach then pain shot thrugh her body as allison groaned in pain "allison sweetheart you ok" kate asked as she got up and walked to the phone "god i-i don't know i just need something to drink" allison got up and walked to the fridge that's when it happened "kate call derek tell him to call the others" allison called "why?" kate asked "ether i just peed my pants or," allison stopped as pain through her body "my just broke" allison yelled as zack and byron raced to comfort her "call the hospital" zack told byron as he went to grab his phone "hello, derek listen i'm in beacon hills call your friends and tell them to meet us at the hospital,allison gonna have her babies" kate said through the phone as she watched the boys take a screaming allison to the jeep


	14. Chapter 14

in the hospital room allison was pacing "ow ow fucking ow" allison moaned "zack how long before the freaking spine thingy" allison sobbed "it's called a spinal block and the doctors said your not fully ready" zack said checking for the others "come on why can't have these two devils already" allison growled "first of all you know it's the pain talking. second they just say to pray a broken one" zack said just as the pack showed up zack informed on every thing "how long" stiles asked he was kneeling next to a pale scott "9 inches" zack said as stiles helped scott up and walked him towards allison who hugged him "scotty please don't leave" allison said she's seen this before with her cousin "never" scott said simply allison got off him and and held her stomach "derek is it normal for me this much pain" allison asked through clenched teeth "no not at all this is new to me" derek said wide eyed "all we can really do hope for the better" byron said leaning on the wall till allison yelled and hunched over "shoot , hey can we get our sister the damn spinal block already" zack called down the the hallway as a few nurses including melissa rushed down the hall and helped allison to the delivery room "scott,lydia, zack come with me" melissa said as the three hurried with melissa

...

the doctors and nurses along with scott lydia and zack were in the delivery room "ok allison you'll feel alot of pressure and pain but trust me that you'll have to push hard and fast" melissa said scott offered his hand to allison's who grabbed with enough force to almost break it scott winced but held his ground " ready 1...2...3...push!" melissa said as allison pushed with any energy left in her "ok that was good,almost there now push" allison pushed again she was ready to give up "come on you got it" lydia said standing next to melissa they were all aware of baby birth which scared them at first but they got over it "ok, one more push...now push" allison pushed one last time her scream was joined by a baby wail "you had a girl" melissa cooed as she cut the cord and handed the baby girl to zack who wrapped her in a blanket "ok that last push almost has your last baby out...ok push" melissa said as allison pushed her grip on scott's hand got tighter but scott was busy watching watching to see what his second child will be "ok one more...push" allison screamed once more to be joined with a babies cry once more "you had boy" melissa cooed as she did the same process with the boy "a little girl and little boy...i love you" scott said as he kissed allison's forehead scott was glad to see his kids be born " i love you too" allison said slowly getting her energy back

allison was moved to a regular room allison laid there listening to her newborns gurgle and sob there was a knock on the door as kate came in scott looked at her but allison nodded telling him it was okay "kate i'm glad your here do wanna see them" allison asked as kate slowly nodded she walked over and looked at the little boy first he had his dad's hair nose and eyes but his mom's ears and mouth he was squirming and gurgling he wore a blue hood on his head and a blue one piece the little girl looked just like her dad with his jaw line and eyes but her mom's ears,nose the little girl wore a black bow in her hair but no one piece just in her diaper she laid there sound asleep while her brother moved they shared the same crib "their so beautiful" kate said smiling her niece was all grown up kate said a few congrats and left soon another knock happened and stiles,derek,and byron came in they looked at the babies and talked a bit "so what are you going to name them" derek asked allison smiled and sat up "we're naming the boy scott stiles McCall jr, and the girl jana derek McCall" allison smiled as she saw the happy and proud looks in each of there eyes "why name the girl after me" derek asked "she has your stance that don't mess with my family kind of look like you" scott said smiling at his little girl "and you named the boy after us" stiles said "he moves alot like you " allison laughed soon after lydia and melissa came in "hey how are the twins" melissa asked looking at her grand kids "ok, scott jr is moving around alot is that normal" scott asked "you did that when you were a baby we had to wrap you tight in blankets" melissa smiled as the others snickered "lydia,melissa you wanna hold them" allison asked "can i see the little boy" melissa asked as allison nodded she gently held the baby he reminded her of scott lydia grabbed the girl she moved her feet and arms as the others smiled the girls put the babies back in the crib when they were settled in the babies opened the eyes but they flashed gold everyone except allison didn't notice but allison kept her mouth shut the others left as allison got some rest she woke when one of the twins would cry or scott would get them


	15. Chapter 15

scott and allison brought the twins to home as allison was putting some finishing touches on the house scott had a surprise for allison "you two are gonna help daddy k" scott whispered as he dressed his son and called allison upstairs "what is it" allison asked concerned "can you hold jana for me really quick" scott handed jana to allison she fixed the shirt on jana and it read 'mommy daddy has to ask you something' allison looked at scott and read her son's shirt it read 'will you marry daddy' allison felt tears come to her eyes she quickly put the twins in their crib as she hugged scott saying yes over and over again scott puled the ring out and it was beautiful


	16. Chapter 16

scott and allison decided to have the wedding at the rebuilt hale house in the front yard the stood under an flowered arch. allison wore a strapless bus long dress with a sliver diamond tiara. hair was down and wavy, lydia was her maid of honor she, kira, cora, and erica wore strapless silk blue dresses. scott wore a black tux with a gray tie stiles,derek,issac,and boyd wore gray tuxes. after the ceremony. the pack went into the reception. "so where are jana and scott jr" derek asked "we got a babysitter" Allison said smiling about her babies.

* * *

the honeymoon was lovely but scott and Allison missed their babies. while Allison walked around the house taking care of stuff. scott took care of the twins "scotty baby where are you" Allison called out to her husband. she walked in the living room to find scott asleep in his boxers holding the twins who were in their diapers Allison took out her phone and took a picture sending it to Lydia, Melissa, and Erica.

Melissa: so cute

Lydia: I can't wait to have kids

Erica: like father and kids lol!

Allison smiled and sat next to him taking her son in her arms as she got a tiny whine but he snuggled up to her Allison soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

'how did my life get so perfect'


End file.
